Photography Day
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: Today is World Photography Day and one of Katheryn's favorite days since she's a photographer. Deciding to spend her day with friends and photography. Since that's what the day all about. Showing off her photography skills and learns she capable of. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


Photography Day

**Katheryn POV **

**Another mini story for you readers. Photography is important to Katheryn's character and today is World Photography Day so it became her story. More will come from her and maybe a story about her for FTB universe. If I have the time for that. I enjoyed writing this story. Now onto the story. **

Today is going to be the best day ever. For today is national world photography day and it's one of my favorite days. I can't decide what's my favorite day for Nature photography day is my favorite as well. For that's when I was born and a great day to be born. For nature and photography are the best. Of course, my friends and family birthday are my favorites as well. For birthdays are important. It's just my dad and older sister. Having another family but they don't like me a lot. Thinking that I'm annoying but I'm not just autistic. I don't understand how they could be like that. It makes no sense to hate someone who's different. Makes no sense why you tease mammals having Autism or any disability for we're different, not lesser.

The clock turns to nine and I get up from my bed. My sister and I share a room. Since we live in a two-bedroom apartment. My PJ's are beautiful flowers. I have different pairs and last night was flowers. It's time to get up and it's time for my day to start. Since it's summer I like to sleep in. For I don't have to wake up early for school. Heading to my closet. Or rather my sister and I closet for we share. Today is a Sunday and that means I wear a dress. Since today is special I wear a special dress. My stuff is to the left for that's how I like it. For I'm lefty and things have to be on the left. Taking the dress that's first and take it off the hanger. Heading over to the bathroom to get ready for my day.

Looking at my reflection and see I still look great in my camera dress. Since today is Photography day I had to wear this dress. It's my favorite camera and I will always use it. Heading to the cabinet and I open it. There are seven hanging floral crowns and they're mine. Having one for each day and fake floral crowns. Each one is different and today is roses. Placing it on and closing the door. Heading out of the bathroom a few moments later.

"Today is going to be great." I say

Heading over to the kitchen and it's still not nine-thirty. So that means I can't have breakfast yet. For I have breakfast at nine-thirty or at least I try to. So before I have breakfast I will make tea and I love tea so much. Since today is Tuesday I will have cherry rose tea. Taking out the teapot and put fresh water in it. Turning on the left burner and place it on. It will take a few minutes to heat up.

"Good morning little sis,"

"Good morning sister," I say

I look up to see sister Kaia and we both start with K's. My sister is one of the few who call me by a nickname. I just don't like them. I love my name and want to use it and others knowing it. Our parents wanted that for us and I like it. When I have kits I'll do it as well with K. Well at the moment it will be K. For the future still out there and certain things are not set in stone. Like my future in photography is set in stone. That's what I want for my career and that's not going to change ever. For I'm destined to be a photographer. For my life is around photography and it's important to me.

"You must be really happy today." Kaia said, "Since today is world photography day."

"I'm beyond happy." I say "My friends and I are going to have lots of fun."

Even those they're not photographers like me they're going to earn the contest. Zootopia does the contest every year and I have done every year. Never won but I have lots of fun. For photography always fun and winning doesn't matter to me. For photography matters most and winning isn't everything. Those it will be nice to win.

"You'll have blast at that little sister." Kaia said, "Dad and I will watch you win this year."

"You really think so?" I ask

"Yes, for you take great photographs." Kaia said, "Anyway I'll let you get to breakfast. See you later little sister."

"You're right and later sister," I say

Sister knows how important my routines are. A few moments later the water is done boiling and I take it off. Turning off the burner after I do. Opening up a cabinet and take out my mug for tea. I have another once for hot chocolate. I know they get washed but I have to have different mugs. This one has yellow flowers. Pouring in the hot water and grab the tea bag. They're organized by name and neat too. I place it in my mug and moments later I have yummy tea. I take a sip of it and its great as always.

Since today is special I will have nice treat. I go on top of the fridge and I grab Pop-Treat and it's S'more flavor. Other than terrible brown sugar I love Pop-Treats. I know they not good for you but they're so yummy. You only live once so it's best to enjoy life the way you see fit. I place it in the toaster to warm it up and that's how I like it. Also, I grab my favorite cereal and then my bowl. Which is beautiful music one. Having a violin in the middle and colorful music notes. Pouring a bowl of cereal and I put it back. Finally, the last thing I have is an apple and I cut it. For that's the way I like my apples and the only way I will eat them. Unless it's a caramel apple then I'll eat that way. Then I take my Pop-Treat and place on a small plate. Then taking everything on my spot at the dining table.

"Alright, it's breakfast time," I say

Once the clock turns to the right time I eat my breakfast. Just like I do every morning and it doesn't change. For I only miss breakfast when I'm sick and I'm rarely sick. So that's good news. Since dad doesn't work Sunday's he sleeps in and after all the hard work he does dad deserves it. His name is Frank. He makes sure we have everything that we need. Just like a great father does and we always thank him. We love him so much and he loves us so much.

It only takes me a few minutes to eat breakfast and Kaia ate her breakfast as well. I brushed my teeth good after I did. I hate going to the dentist and visits always puts me in a bad mood. I try but I can't help it. I don't like them touching my mouth. I guess luck with me and my teeth have been great. Which eww oatmeal, two pieces of toast and an apple as well. I don't like the taste of oatmeal and crunchy of toast. So I don't eat that and even when I'm sick and can only have toast. Dad awake when I get ready for my day. Getting my cameras ready and make sure they're working.

"Good morning Katheryn." Frank said

"Good morning dad." I say

Dad always starts his dad saying good morning to us both and coffee. While I like coffee cake I will not like coffee. I don't mind the smell but I won't like the taste. I'm tea and won't turn to the dark side. My dad loves that joke and mom loved tea. I get that from her and sister does as well. I don't remember her for she died when I was so young. I guess her family blames me for her death. Somehow my Autism lead to her death. In a matter of fact, it did not and it was a doctor mistake. I was one when she died and around that time they found out I had Autism. Mom knew it and didn't care. She knew it ran in her family and it was genetic. Not because of vaccines and my family still believes that. The doctor has dementia and made a terrible mistake. My family was awarded money and it was a lot of money. Most of it went to saving for our future and paying off old debts. The money saved for rainy days. I first I thought it meant days that rain and it didn't make any sense. For rainy days are lots of fun and you don't need money. But it was explained its when you fall on hard times. It makes sense why it's like that. Those I love rainy days and playing in the rain. I love storms to and they don't scare me. Well maybe to loud thunder does but that scares everyone.

"Today the day you're going to win," Frank said

Dad always believes in us both for he always cheers us on. He's always our biggest fan and I know mom would be the same way. For that's what great parents do. They rise their kits and don't weigh them down. Like my cousin, Emily parents are so mean to me. They always find a way to put me down and being mean. They hate me and show that they do. Luckily Emily does but I rarely get her to see her. For they don't want Autism spreading to their daughter. That she would become not a nice word. Even those I tome them countless time Autism isn't a disease. They don't listen to me or listen to Evie. Or even to Mrs. White, she's a field medic. So she knows what she talking about.

"You're both right and I will win." I say "Having lots and lots of fun."

I will try really hard so I can win this year. Not just for my family and friends but for Jack as well. I would call him by his last name if knew it. It took forever to find out his name so his last name would take just as long or longer. So I call him Mr. Jack and he likes it. Also, he loves my photos. For he's happy when he sees them. He says I have a talent and I know he does. Even when he doesn't really talk. I can understand him just fine. He loves PB and J sandwiches. I hate the taste and smell of jelly. But I will do it for him for he enjoys and loves them. Those I have to agree pretzels are the best. Like as always I give him his meals. Sometimes I chat with him when I have the time. Today I don't have the time and he understands that. He likes listening to me and does listen. Sometimes he has a hard time listening when he lost but he always listen. He doesn't tell me to stop and I like that. For most don't lime when I talk a lot and they tell me to shut up.

"Alright, it's time to go," I say

I don't want to me late for hate being late. For it feels wrong to be late and I don't like that feeling. Sometimes you can't help being late for it happens. But I try my best to not make it happen. Everything is in order and that's great. So I'll be heading off to Jack and to my friends. It's going to be lots of fun.

"Bye, and I love you both!" I say

"We love you as well and see you later little sister," Kaia said

"Love you Katheryn and we'll be on time," Frank said

I know they love me and we always say we love each other. For we might not have another day. Mom did tell us she loved us before she went into surgery. Just in case something bad happened and which it did. Taking my bag and head back to the kitchen. It only takes me a few minutes to make his breakfast and I'm off to start off my great day.

Jack is always at the same spot. Rarely leaves for it's his spot. Those no one dares to come to his spot. Well other homeless do and he helps them out. If they're good mammals and there's some homeless who are bad. They're homeless for they took drugs and don't stop. For they don't want to. I understand can be addicting. I would never want to stop eating guacamole for I love it to much. I guess I'm addicted to it but we're all addicted to something. It can be good or bad.

It's a hot summer day and I never liked the heat. One I'm an Arctic fox and two I just don't like the feeling of hot. It just feels wrong to me. Mammals still avoid looking over at him. Like he's not there or just a sick druggie. That chose this life and won't get better. They're so wrong about him and he's just lost. They just don't see that or care. Homeless mammals are still like us and I can never understand why others pretend they don't exist. That's a mean thing to do. I also been told to stay away from him. For he would rob and kill me. That he would something much worse and I don't want that thought in my head. For its an evil thought. Heading down to where Jack is.

"Hello Jack I brought you breakfast like always. Also as always your favorite." I say

Jack smiles at that and he still has a healthy smile. He told me he's been homeless for about six months now. I have know him about three months. Before he was just getting by before I meet him. He always takes care of his teeth for he hates the dentist like me. He told me that after I had rough time with the dentist and he say that to make me feel better, He didn't say with words but I understood him. I head over to him and give him his breakfast. He tells me thank you.

"You're welcome Mr. Jack." I say

I have been trying to find his family. No missing reports have appeared in Zootopia. I'm afraid he doesn't live here. Or at least doesn't have ID for Zootopia. Must have moved here for job or something but ended up homeless. I asked him and he told me he doesn't remember how he ended up homeless. Since I have no proof that he's a missing mammal Zootopia can't do a thing. I'm sure his family misses him and I know he has a family. Or at least I truly think so. He talks about them and he loves them very much. He he so lost he mumble their names and that helps him a lot. I can't tell for it's to hard to understand.

It only takes him a few minutes to eat breakfast. He's always has manners when he's eating an even when he was starving. Since I have never starved I don't know the feeling or how I would react to it. So don't blame but I really don't like it.

"I'll back for lunch," I say "today I have something important to do."

He knows that I can't always stay around. When school starts I'll come early and big both breakfast and lunch. For that's the only way I could do it. He would be lonely but I would stop after school for a bit. I hope by winter he can have a home or be with his family. He can't have job right now for he's to lost. Jack pretends to have a camera.

"Yep today is National Photography day." I say happily

He smiles and I told him a lot about it. I do me a lot and I rambled on about it and he never told me to stop. He was happy to listen to every word I had to say. Knowing it was something I cared about. He can see the joy in my eyes and voice. I can't wait up to meet up with my friends. We're going to have so much fun. Jack tells me to have fun and he believes in me

"I will and thank you," I say "I'll see you later."

Jack waves goodbye and I'm off. Still having time to meet up with my friends. The contest takes place at a photography gallery and I love visiting it. Even when I have seen the pictures a million times. They're always great to see. I skip or somewhat skip I'm not very good at it. But I'm not bothered by that fact and I enjoy doing it. I head off to see my friends.

* * *

Nick, Evie, Judy, Jude, and Ienzo are waiting for me. Well, not really waiting for I'm on time. There are other mammals about and ready to take some pictures. Today going to be so great. If you don't have a camera you can borrow one. It's a good camera you're borrowing. If you lose it or break it you have to play for the camera. For it belongs to the photography gallery and they want others to try out photography. To show others an art talent for photography is a form of art and maybe they make it a hobby. For me, it's more than a hobby.

"Hello Katheryn," Judy said

"Hello friends," I say

"How's our Shutterbug doing?" Nick asked

Since Nick is my best friend he can have a nickname for me. I like when he calls me by the nickname he gave me. It's so nice and so me too. Judy is his best friend as well and you can have more than one best friend. Ienzo my best friend too and he's an Evergreen fox. He's the same age as us. Ienzo taller than all of us and is slender. Having steel bluish-gray fur with a mixer of black. His ears and lower portion of his leg is rufescent. Having white markings under his chin and would be his underbelly as well. Having fur hair that covers his left eye and his eye color is light aqua. Wearing a purple fashion scarf, white shirt, and gray pants. He's a fantastic violinist and like with Evie's best friend Manfredi. He's the same age as well and an arctic fox.

"I'm so happy and great!" I say happily

"That's wonderful to hear," Ienzo said

He has such a wonderful smile and it makes me happy. His smile can turn a frown upside down. I have been told that I have the same type of smile and I'm glad for that. I want to make others happy and smile. For that's one of the best things you can do for another mammal. A hug too but I really don't like hugs. I just don't like the feeling of being touched. He lost his mother too and to the same doctor. His father left before he was born and he's raised by his uncle. Mr. Wishert is a great and wise gentlemammal. He's a great father too.

"It truly is and hasn't entered a photography contest before." Judy said

"We know it's going to be lots of fun." Jude said

"Yes it is and all of you are going to do great," I say

I always wonder what it's like having a twin. It does seem to be true that twins have a unique bond with each other. Judy and Jude are close and it's easy to tell. Kaia and I are close. She's a great older sister and she tells me I'm a great younger sister. Sometimes I'm difficult but she never stops loving me. We had fights but always forgave each other. That's what family and friends do.

"Of course, since today is your kind of day." Nick said, "Let's get our cameras and have some fun!"

"It will be nice to do," Evie said, "I just take simple pictures. I can't wait to feel like a photographer."

"Of course and I feel like that every day."

Watching my friends get their cameras they're going to borrow. All the same but have different numbers for they have been stolen in the past. Mammals can be so mean about that and taking things that aren't there's. It's wrong to steal but I guess sometimes I could understand why. Like stealing food for your family so you don't starve. Still wrong to do but understandable. It only takes them a few minutes to get their cameras.

"Only mom and dad trust older kits to handle cameras like this," Judy said

"Yep and we're two troublemakers so they have to be careful around us," Jude said

"Well, a camera is to be dealt with carefully," I say

I would trust them with a camera and they do like to have fun. Their trouble making nothing to serious just a bit of fun. I only trust my family and friends with my cameras. After all, it was Kaia who got me my camera. After she discovered I was so fascinated by cameras. So fascinated I could have talked to a stranger about cameras. If they had a camera on them. Knowing that I shouldn't talk to strangers but my fascination with cameras would have made me forget that rule.

"Alright now we have our cameras its time for photographing fun," Nick said

"Yes let's do it," I say

Together the three of us head out. We're going take a picture that defines us for that's how we want to do this. As a photographer, I take a lot of pictures. Today I just have to take one and that will be hard. For it would be hard to decide what type of photo I would want. I have so many to choose from. The photo you chose doesn't have been a new one but can be one you took before. We decided taking photos would so much fun.

"So where to first?" Jude asked

"Precinct one!" Judy said excitedly

Of course, we all knew that Judy was going to say that. For she wants to be a police officer when she grows up. To be the first rabbit to be a police officer. We believe that she can do it and will be a great officer. Those her parents are against it. They want her to be a carrot farmer like the rest of her family. For that's what rabbits and hares do. Or they're a florist as well. Being a police officer can be dangerous and it would be harder for her to become a police officer. I learned with hard work and determination you can do anything you set your mind too. Lots of mammals have proven that and Judy will prove that as well.

"Of course you said that sis." Jude said, "We will all agree it's precinct one first."

"Yep and let's head there," Ienzo said

Judy skips ahead of us and in a happy mood. So we follow right behind her. Mammals are out and about with cameras today. Rather it's for the contest or just for fun. It's so great to so many cameras and mammals taking pictures. For photography is so wonderful and so much fun. They're going to take great photos and have lots of fun.

"Today such a beautiful day," Evie said

"Yes it is and it's not so hot," I say

My friends know that I don't like the heat and either do they. Only Finnick really likes it, after all, he's from a desert climate and he hates the cold. As long as he geared up he likes snowballs fights and sledding. By geared up he looks like he would traveling up a mountain with all the snow gear he wears. My fellow arctics just went a nice winter coat, hat, and gloves. In the Stone Age, we used to survive really cold temps. Now that has changed a lot but we don't get cold. Unless it really gets cold and rarely gets like that.

"If was too hot ice cream and pool time." Nick said

"Along with Pawpsicles." Judy said

I also love to swim and the water. Fearing that something bad could happen around the water I learned to swim at an earlier age. They heard stories mammals with Autism drowning. My dad and sister didn't want me to drown. I learned how to swim fairly well and it's like I'm like a fish. I can't explain why I love water. It's a feeling I can't explain.

"The good life." Ienzo said, "Don't forget Sea Salt Ice cream."

The name doesn't sound good but the ice cream very tasty. Well if you do it right it's taste. The ice cream is blue and looks like Popsicle. Done right it's salty but sweet as well. Ienzo and his uncle love it so much. Same for our other friend and they're good friends with Ienzo. For they were I really like it as well. The ice cream flavor came from Japaw and found it's way to Zootopia.

"Yes, we can't forget another great ice cream flavor," I say

"Yep, I'm glad that we tried it." Judy

"Same for me," Jude said

Ienzo smiles and he knows I feel the same way. Trying new foods can be tricky for me. It's just how I am and I like who I am. When Ienzo and our other friends brought the ice cream. I hesitated to try it out. But in the end, I tried and grew to love it. Not my favorite ice cream flavor but it's up there.

"It's surprising for sure and maybe we can make Pawpsicles that flavor," Nick said

"You would have to get right," Evie said

"I would help you out with that." Ienzo said, "With me, you'll know when you have it."

Not only Ienzo talented violinist but he's gifted at science too. Same for Evie and they liked having a friendly rivalry with that. Both will help us with any science problem we have. It's nice to have someone to help you out. Especially when you don't get something and I know I'll learn a lot from them.

"Finnick would like that a lot," Nick said

"Yes, he would," Ienzo said

Yes, he would for he loves making money. I like him and he's a good friend even when he can be a bit mean. Even with that he has a good heart and cares about his friends and family. Also, someone, you want in your life. I'm the type that mammals want in their lives as long as they give me a chance. Most don't because I have Autism and don't want to deal with the likes of me. I have been told to stay with my own kind and they weren't talking about foxes. They were talking about mammals with disabilities. It's like they believe mammals with disabilities always get along with each other and they're wrong. There's this girl with Autism like me and her name is Susan. She's not a bad wolf but we just don't click. She's logical and while I'm creative. She's great academically while I'm not. I'm great at creativity and she's not. Because of that, we don't get along. There's another and he's mean. Doesn't care if he hurts others and he likes doing it. Letting disability get him out of trouble and that's so low. I would never do that.

"Alright, we're here." Judy said, "I just got to take a picture and we can be off."

We're at precinct one and Judy taking pictures. It's better to take more than one picture. Just in case one turns out bad or you don't like the way it tuned out. I still make multiple pictures just in case. I have taught them about photography and they're happy to learn. I'm happy to teach it. It's a nice building and close to city hall. After Judy takes more pictures she's finished and we head about our day.

* * *

Taking pictures with my friends is so much fun. You can take as many pictures as you want but can only choose one. Extras would cost five bucks. Sense I have my own camera and they can be trusted with it. They get photos for free. Jude took a nice picture of Zootopia skyscrapers. Taking multiple and will decide which one he wants in the end. Evie took a great photo of memorial for veterans and those who lost who lost their lives. I have been taking lots of photos like always. It's going to be hard to decide what I want for the contest. Deciding to have a lunch break at noon and having great hoagies. Getting them from the best place to get them. Much better than Subwaves those I do like it a lot. It's one of my favorite places to eat.

Already ate with my friends and going to give Mr. Jack his lunch like I always do. A bit later for I was having lots of fun with my friends and he understands. I would never forget about him. Someday he's no longer going to be lost and he will find himself again. We all recover at our own paces. I got his favorite sandwich, chips, and soda. Along with Sea Salt ice cream and Mr. Wishert, I don't like it for the taste not because it's bad for you. For do like stuff that's not healthy like candy. Sour candies are my favorites and my dad was shocked that I did. Figuring I wouldn't like it how my taste worked and he was wrong.

"Hello, Mr. Jack and I brought you lunch." I say "It's all your favorites."

He thanks me like he always does. Jack smells and he knows it restaurant food by the smell. Once in a while, I give him food like that. It's nice to eat out and he deserves it as well. I paw him his lunch but keep the Sea Salt ice cream a secret. It's in a small cooler that Mr. Wishert gave me and he knows about what I'm doing. He's proud of what I'm doing. He helps out homeless too just like me. My friends help to by giving the stuff he needs. He likes them and trusts them too. I did too once I realize he needs it.

"It's going very well and I have taken a lot of pictures," I say

Mr. Jack asked how was photography going for me and my friends. Taking and bite after he asks and smiles once he finishes. He's a very polite mammal. I take out my folder with the photos I took. I'll add them to a photo book later. I have the photos for the contest in a safe place. I have has so many of them and won't stop them. Dad told me I can have as many as I like. I play the folder next to him so he can see.

"A cloud I thought looked so pretty. It reminds me of a castle. You know how much I love castles too. There I took a picture of beautiful waves. I love how water is and you know that too. Then found pretty shells and made a picture of them. Taking pictures of my favorite tree at my favorite park. I love this tree so much. Then a taking a picture of a flower tree and this tree is purple. Then took a picture of a white flower tree. I love flowers trees for much. For I love flowers and trees. Then took a picture of the roof garden and it's so beautiful. Everyone loves the garden and I know you do too. I got a pretty rainbow and those pictures are always loved. Rainbows are awesome and I love them and I love to imagine them in different colors. A pretty tree that looks like it has crystals. I love snow and cold. Finally, a pretty fairy house and I believe in fairies. Those are my tops and I have a lot more. It will be hard to choose."

I place the folder back in my bag. I have so many photos to choose fun and still have a lot of time to decide. Of course, I will have more photos and it will be even harder. But I can do it. For I'm a photographer and taking photographs is what I do. Win or lose I'm a photographer and nothing going to change that. Mr. Jack has a smile on his face and points to his heart.

"Yes, I have to choose from my heart." I say "I have dessert for you."

Seeing that he's all finished with his lunch. I know that he enjoyed it for he always does. For he knows what it's like to starve and food always good when you don't know when your next meal is. Those I don't think that will ever happen with mashed potatoes and me I hate that stuff. I see him smile again and I pull out Sea Salt ice cream.

"This is Sea Salt ice cream and don't let the name fool you. It's salt but sweet as well." I say "I believe you're going to love it."

He looks it with interest and that's good. So I head over and paw it to him. He accepts it and still looks at it. I head back to where I was standing. That's what I did and smell it too. He's not going to let it melt and it still the same temp. Mr. Jack looks at it for a few moments and takes a bite of it moments later. I see his eyes light up and I haven't seen his eyes look normal. I just see them unfocus and lost. I see a perfect picture moment. I get into the perfect position. Quickly snapping a picture with my favorite camera and then make the picture clear it up. Then put it back and take a picture with the camera hanging around my neck. Snapping a few pictures of him. He told me I could take pictures of him. I always give him a copy. They're part of his treasure keepers and I have seen his box. He keeps that safe no matter what. Looking at the photo and see it's a great one. It's one of the best I ever took. Mr. Jack looks so happy and you can see a spark in his blue eyes.

"I have to tell Mr. Wishert that you really like Sea Salt ice cream," I say

"…..Japaw…...family...loves" Jack said

"You had this in Japan and your family loves it?" I ask

Mr. Jack shakes his head yes. That's the first time I have heard him speak and it wasn't mumbled. So that's truly something. He does have a family. I truly hope they're looking for him. Evie did tell me certain things does draw out memories. Rather its good or bad memories for Jack it's good memories. So I smile at that.

"That's great Mr. Jack." I say "Look at the picture."

I head close to him and show him the picture. Seeing that he really enjoys it and has the spark in his blue eyes again. Only for a few moments but it was there. Mr. Jack wasn't lost then and he can find his way. He can find himself again and be with his family too. To have his life back and I always hope that happens for him. For everyone deserves family rather you are related by blood or not. Family is who you choose to be. For family remember by blood can be mean and toxic. I know how that feels and they're not family to us.

"Can I use this photo for the contest?"

"Yes." Jack mumbles

I rarely take pictures of us for it rude to do so without permission. I wouldn't do that for they have a right to personal space and privacy. It's a waste to ask for most don't want their pictures taken by a random girl. If they do they would take their own or head to photography place. So focus on my family friends for mamma pictures.

"Great and I'll see you for dinner." I say "Also I'll tell you what happens. So by until later Mr. Jack."

Mr. Jack smiles and now I know that he can become not lost. That he really enjoys Sea Salt ice cream. That triggered something good and that's so great. He waves goodbye and so do I. Placing the photo in a special place and I want to surprise my friends with this photo. Knowing that they're going to love it. Well, they love them all but they'll really love this one. I head off to meet up with my friends and only get so far before I crash into someone.

"I knew you were stupid but I didn't realize you were blind to Kathy," Maya said

I check over my camera and it's still good. I know that voice and it belongs to a mean girl. She bullies me a lot and always calls me Kathy for she knows it bugs me. Her name is Maya Armstrong and she's a lioness. She's rich and popular to her that means she has to be a bully. For she thinks she better than everyone else and that's not true. She did on purpose so she can be mean to me. Maya mean to me because I'm poor and have Autism and that makes me a double target. She hurts but I try to rise above it. Those that can be hard for me. I will never stop until I get it.

"Well you stopped in front of me," I say

She's not going to ruin today like she has ruined other days. She has a fancy and expensive camera and she's a photographer. Well, I think she is. I have seen her take photos before but I don't know if she good at taking them or someone else does it for her. I know she's entering the contest too. Just to get at me and doesn't need the money. If I win I'll give it to Mr. Jack for he needs it. My dad will understand and would be proud of me that happens. I hope that happens. We have been saving him money for a motel for winter. For it does get cold in the downtown area of Zootopia.

"Did you finally get ditched by the ones you called friends." Maya questioned, "Being friends with preys low of a predator. I thought you were low but having rabbit friends stink you lower. You're enemies with them."

She says that to get at me for it can be hard for me to make friends. Try trying to get my social life together. I know I can do it and again won't stop until I rise up. Some aspects of social life are hard for me like talking on the phone. I hate doing it for it's strange for me. I have to see the mammal to talk. Eye contact still hard for it's like others are staring at my soul. It has been a little better since I imagine I'm a camera. But trying your hardest matters most and that's what I do. Of course, she would say that and she's a bigot too. Thinking predators are better than preys or well most are. Foxes or predators with disabilities aren't. To her mammals with disabilities are lessor and not whole.

"I do have a good of friends." I say "You're wrong and we're not in the Stone Age. So I can be friends with anyone I want. Even if they're rabbit or hares."

"Then be stupid and a complete loser." Maya said, "Just like that druggie homeless guy. He's going to kill you."

Of course, she brings him up and she found out about him. Found out because of spying on me. Mocked me for wasting my time on druggie and she's dead wrong. I know she has bullied him and that's just it. For she doesn't want to get arrested or at least go to juvenile hall. For kits can't go to jail or so I think. If kits are really bad and evil it makes sense they would.

"You're wrong about that." I say "Well good luck on the contest."

I leave before she gets another word. Not wanting to deal with her bullying. Today is about having lots of fun and photography. Maya isn't that at all so she's not worth the time. My friends and photography are always worth all the time in the world. Nothing going to change that for that's always going to be part of my life. Today going to be so great.

* * *

My friends are great photographers and they had lots of fun taking pictures. Took many pictures as a group. Nick decided to take a picture of an artist sculpture. It's a changing sculpture by young or old sculptors to give them a chance to shine. He remembered all about angles and took a great photograph. Ienzo took a beautiful of his violin with music sheets and clematis flowers. He loves flowers just like I do. He was helping us out and his uncle too with flowers. They have a beautiful garden.

"So you're going to leave us hanging," Evie said

"Yes, I am," I say

"She has gotten better at keeping secrets." Nick said, "Shutterbug has learned well."

I still haven't told them about the photograph I choose for the contest. I want to surprise them and they'll be surprised. Yes, in the past keeping secrets was hard for me. After keeping Mr. Jack a secret for a month and it would have been more if he wasn't afraid of loud noises and flashes it would have been more.

"Yes, I have," I say

Giving a sly smile and take a bite of my chili. Tonight we're having chili and Mr. Wishert is a great chef and I enjoy his cooking. I love chili too having a lot of cheese, crackers, and guacamole. I love guacamole so much and try to have it much as I can. We're also having fresh vegetables and fruit. Cornbread if you like it but I don't. My father and Kaia will see me soon. I can't wait to show them the photo I choose. They're going to love it. Even if I don't win I know my photo is so great and one of the best I took.

"Nick got to you." Ienzo said

"Same thing happened to my sis." Jude said

Looking over at Judy and that's true. We meet Judy and Jude when we went up to Bunnyburrow. Becoming fast friends with them. Then they became fast friends with our other friends. Deciding to meet up in Zootopia or Bunnyburrow. Always having a blast with each other. Judy and Jude were shy first and bit bigot but they changed. Judy has changed a lot because of Nick and the same can be said for Nick too.

"So you have seen that." Judy said

"Well, of course, you can't hide stuff from your twin," Jude said

It's true you can't hide stuff from your siblings. I can't with my sister until with Mr. Jack for she can read me like a book. So I'm easy to read but that's alright. I always want my sister to read me like a book. For she always helps me out and I do help her out. I have been getting better at reading others. Not like a book but I have gotten so much better. Eating some raspberries I love them so much. Liking most fruit other than fresh peaches and pears. I like them canned but not fresh. Apples have to be cut so I can eat them. Or at least in half during school for I can do that.

"Guilty as can be," Nick said, "I do get my charming side from my father."

"Along with being a dork," Judy said, "for that's how your father can be."

We laugh at that and it's true Mr. Wilde can be a big lovable dork. That makes him so great for he loves his family so much and shows it. Making him a great husband and father. He's someone you can look up to and won't be disappointed. Nick gives us his wounded look and he does that a lot with Judy. It's the same for me.

"Your words wound me," Nick said

We laugh once again and Nick so funny like his father. He's sweet and friendly like his mother. She treats me like I'm her own daughter. I'm so glad to have a mother figure in my life. My mothers are great as well and Mrs. Hopps really warmed up to us. That's really great news for you don't want to be a bigot. They were but it wasn't so bad for them. I have seen and faced much worst. Will always face worst for views like never go away. For others will always think they're better than everyone else. For that's how the world works.

"You kits have so much energy," Ansel said, "You should be leaving soon. I know you guys will do well. I'll let Katheryn do what she does best and we'll meet up with you."

Mr. Wishert looks a lot like Ienzo but doesn't have the same fur color and eyes. You can tell that they're related. Mr. Wishert is tall and slender. Normally wears a lab coat for he's a great scientist. Wearing a white shirt and brown having. Mr. Wishert has hazel eyes.

"Alright, that's a plan." Evie said, "We'll see you in soon."

"Yes, I'll see you guys soon," I say

It's almost time to turn in your photos in the contest or you can't enter it. I have all the time in the world. My day trusts Mr. Wishert and so can I. Knowing he would do anything to protect me. For he does that for Ienzo. He sees him as a son and Ienzo sees him as a father. That's so great to see. They'll walk back to the Photographer Gallery. It's always good to walk for its keep you fit and walking is a lot of fun. I love going on nature walks.

"Then we get to see your photo," Ienzo said, "For you're leaving us hanging."

"Yep and you have to wait a little longer," I say

Giving them my sly smile again and we laugh once again. It's good to laugh and fun to laugh with friends. Laughter is good and it makes you feel better. It's only bad when everyone laughing at you for that doesn't feel good. I have felt that before and it's a horrible feeling. No one should feel like that. Finishing up the last bites of my dinner. Watching my friends head off and I'll join them soon. Placing my plate and silverware in the dishwasher. There's Mr. Jack dinner on the counter and he's going to love it.

"Mr. Wishert he really liked the Sea Salt ice cream," I say

I told my friends this after I meet up with them. They were glad to hear that and knew it was good news. For it truly is good news. That means he remembers and can find himself again instead of being lost. Help is always getting but I say that he was against that. I guess that's how he could have ended up being homeless and so lost. For getting help that didn't help him out for that does happen.

"That's wonderful news," Ansel said

"He also told me his family loves it as well and he been to Japaw." I say "Mr. Jack has blue eyes. Not blue as the primary color but more of icy blue."

Seeing that makes Mr. Wishert really happy even before he speaks. That's what I read off of him. I read that so easily like reading a book. Maybe I can do that. Well at least to those who I know and that see means a lot. I can't wait to tell Kaia that and she's going to be so happy. She keeps track of what I do and we celebrate even when its something minor. For that's something worth to celebrate.

"That's truly wonderful Katheryn," Mr. Wishert said, "Now let's get to him so he can have his dinner."

"Right, and we can't be late." I say "Traffic will be bad."

He knows I don't like being late and makes sure that I'm not. When dad to busy he takes me around and does it because they're friends and that's what friends do. He doesn't want t to be pay and he likes having Kaia and me around. We like having him around. Taking his meal and some flavored water that he likes. Heading out with Mr. Wishert and we head off to Mr. Jack.

* * *

Mr. Wishert parks his car close to where Mr. Jack home is. It took some time getting here and to find a parking spot. But we were ready for that and still have twenty minutes to spare. This going to take a few minutes like always and then we have some time to get there. Then have some time to chat before I turn in my photo.

"I'll wait nearby." Mr. Wishert said

Mr. Wishert knows that Mr. Jack won't hurt me but others would. That's why I can't talk to strangers for they can hurt me. I know that to be true and Zootopia is safe but still can be dangerous. Just like any city or town. Even somewhere like Bunnyburrow for there are bad mammals who live there. Even when it's mostly rabbit and hares. Mr. Wishert would protect me from bad mammals as Mr. Jack would. He chased away someone who was going to rob me.

"Alright, Mr. Wishert," I say

Heading out of the car and he closes behind me. It's nice of him to do and I walk over to Mr. Jack and like Mr. Wishert says he stays nearby. Ready to jump in if someone was going to do something bad. When I head over to Mr. Jack I hear a crash. But I don't smell another else but Mr. Jack. What could have happened? When I get to him I see Mr. Jack I see him convulsing and that's bad.

"Mr. Jack," I say

That's what seizure would be and he shouldn't have one. For he never has one before. He's been sick but never like this. I stand unable to move. I know what to do Evie and Mrs. White have told me about the medical field. I wanted to learn something new for I could never do it. I hate touch and could never do what they did. Or what a ZEMS, doctor, and nurse would do. For touch is important.

"No, I can help Mr. Jack." I say

I stop myself and motion me taking pictures. That always helps me calm down and it works within moments. Heading to my bag and put on gloves. I know I have to do that. Mr. Wishert would be too late for Mr. Jack would have choked by the time I get to him. Only a few moments have passed. I head over to Mr. Jack. Getting a pillow for his head. I hesitate for a few moments but I manage to touch him. With a bit of difficulty, I turn him over to his side. Moving stuff away from his mouth. Now he's on his side he has better airways. I know he hit his head as he fell. There's blood but nothing too serious.

"Don't put anything in his mouth," I say

That's what Evie and Mrs. White told me. For that's something you don't do for it could make things worse. Looking over at Jack and he's only semi alert. I guess that's good. Taking out my phone to keep track of the seizure for it lasts for five minutes or more call 911 and there are other reasons why I would. I take deep breathes to keep myself calm.

"Everything going to be alright Mr. Jack," I say

I know Mr. Jack knows I'm here. He can hear me but he can't speak. It's scary to see a seizure and it must be scary for him too. This the first one I seen that's real and not acting. I would be scared if this was happening to me. Still keeping track of the time. I could do it mentally but too much is happening and I wouldn't keep track of it.

Mr. Jack seizure lasted for four minutes and thirty seconds. Now he's having trouble breathing and hasn't spoken or mumbled. So I know that's bad and he can have another. Making sure he still stays on his side for that helps him out. Looking down at my phone I have this to text and I can play on it. Just a simple Icarrot and not the latest one out there. I know I have to call 911 for he's not epileptic and this is his first one. That he has trouble breathing.

"You can do this," I say

Looking at the time and seeing a few minutes have passed. It's almost six forty and the deadline is seven. I have practiced talking on the phone and knowing what to do when calling 911. For everyone should know how to do that. For anyone can be in trouble and have to call for help. Knowing my friends are wondering what's keeping me.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." I say

I motion my paws once again stopping me from having a meltdown. I have practiced this and I know what to do. But doing it for real really scares me. I don't know if I can do it for real. Looking down at Mr. Jack no, I'm wrong I can do it. For Jack believes in me. I believe in myself as well. Another minute has passed and Jack still not better. Still doing my paw motions feeling so overloaded right now and feel like I'm going to lose it. Taking a few deep breathes and keep on doing my paw motions. Taking out my phone and type 911. I have to stay calm and tell the 911 mammal everything. I know the information that will be needed.

"911 what's your emergency?"

Hearing a young women's voice and that's good. That will keep me calm those there's nothing wrong with gentlemammals. I just find a women's voice more comforting on the phone when it's a stranger. It's just how I am and nothing wrong with that. Her voice seems soft-spoken by firm too.

"My name is Katheryn and I saw my friend Jack I don't know his last name. He's an adult and homeless. I believe he's a wolf but it's hard to tell. Jack around Mr. Wishert age. He had a bad seizure. He never had one before to my knowledge or is epileptic." I say nervously

"Alright, Katheryn my name Janet and alright very useful. How long did it last?" Janet said

"I did what I learned from Mrs. White and her daughter. It lasted for four minutes and thirty seconds. Now a few minutes later he's having trouble breathing. He only spoke a few words to me since I meet him. He hasn't spoken or mumbled like he normally does. His eyes are semi alert those." I say nervously

"Alright you are doing great has he taken any drugs?" Janet asked

"No, he hasn't taken any drugs. He's….lo...suffers from terrible PS..PTSD. That's what he finds it hard to speak. He's lost for the most part like he's trapped in bad memories. But he never hurt anyone. He doesn't like loud noises or flashes of light."

Using my free paw to do my motion. It's harder to do with one paw but at least it's keeping me somewhat calm. What I want to do is scream and just kept on screaming. That's what I do when I'm overload. When I can't handle all that's happening. For it's difficult for me. Taking deep breathes to keep myself calm. Janet really nice I can tell.

"Can you tell me where you are Katheryn." Janet asked, "Help will be coming soon."

I tell Janet where Mr. Jack has been living. I know this place by heart for I remembered quickly and wouldn't have forgotten. Making sure I'm clear about that and she doesn't mishear me. Or that will be bad news. For help wouldn't come for Mr. Jack. When I look back at him his eyes are closed and he has stopped breathing. Carefully placing my phone on the ground. Feeling like I'm going to scream and just scream. Using my paw motions and taking deep breathes. Reminding myself I'm capable of anything once I set my mind to it. Jack needs help and friends help each other. Keep on doing my paw motions,"

"He has stopped breathing CPR is needed right?" I asked, "I know how to do it I just haven't done it or like it."

"You do it until help comes our he breathes again." Janet said, "Good and remember the song that will help you out."

"I do but..." I say Turning Mr. Jack over once again. Once again it's difficult for me but I overcome that. I learned I just never liked the feeling of it. Feel so strange to me and don't like the feeling. I went to lessons for I knew it was important to learn and something you should know. Hearing Mr. Wishert sing and couldn't do that while doing CPR. I can multitask but not like this. My mind is overloaded and I'm ready to shut down. Just focusing on Mr. Jack keeps me going. I do as I learned and Mrs. White is a great teacher. Other gave up on me or didn't want to teach someone with Autism. She would be so proud. I focus on CPR and ignore how I'm feeling. For I want to stop and just scream and have a meltdown. But I can't do that. After two sets Mr. Jack starts breathing again. "Alright, he's breathing again."

"That's great." Janet said, "You did a great job."

Hearing the sirens and knowing that ZEMS is here. Soon Mr. Jack will be at the hospital and he'll be all better. Looking over at him he's still breathing but it's weaker. But at least he's still breathing. His eyes are unfocused. I wonder what's going through his mind. He must be really lost now and that must be a horrible feeling to have.

"Katheryn…." Jack mumbled

Looking over at Mr. Jack and that's the first time he said my name. Moments later he's unconscious and ZEMS are so close now. I can see the flashing lights and hear it. I do my paw motions to keep me calm. Looking over at his box and head over to it. This so important to him and he has to have it. I won't look for that's rude to do. I have wondered but never asked for personal for him. If he wanted to tell he could have.

"We're here and how long was the seizure? Did he have another one? Has he have one before and is he epileptic? Any medical problems or drug?"

Turning around and see that the ZEMS are here. One's a zebra and the other a red wolf. Seeing that they're putting Mr. Jack on the sketcher and my phone is still on call and on the ground. Knowing I have to end the call. I walk over to them and pick up my phone. I was told not be rude and don't hang up on them until help comes and thank whoever the caller. So I do that and Janet thanks me.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds. No, he did not and his name is Jack no last name known." I say "No and he's not. Not that I'm aware of and no he has no drug problems just PTSD." I say "He also hit his head when he fell."

"How long was when he wasn't breathing?"

"He was…"

I never keep track of that. I know that important for the longer your brain without oxygen the worst brain injury you can have. You could be brain dead when you're out of it too long. I can't be I forget that important step. I motion my paws to keep myself calm and to not trigger a meltdown. I haven't been this overloaded in my life. I don't like this feeling at all.

"It was for two minutes." Ansel said, "Katheryn did it very well for her first and with this stress."

"Good and he's alive thanks to you Katheryn,"

That snaps me out of thoughts and I feel a little better. Still feeling so overload that I want to scream. Looking down at the box and realize that I been holding it. Mr. Jack is in the back I know he's going to the hospital and he's going to need this.

"Wait this his personal stuff! He's going to need it and it's very important to him." I say The female Zebra looks over at me and small smiles. I can't look at her right now it's to difficult to do so. I don't want to be in meltdown. Knowing they won't judge but I just want to. I hold out his box on one paw and stare at my bag for a few moments. Taking out a photo book with pictures that he loved. I want him to have this as well. "This too can you make sure he gets them?

"Of course I will and he'll be at Heartcrest Memorial."

She takes the box and photo book with a gentle care. Like this the most important things she has held in her life. Making sure she doesn't touch me as well. I know she could tell and respected me. Most don't for they don' t care. Telling to don't be weak and they don't understand. Moments later she's with Mr. Jack. I knowing he's going to be alright. Looking at the time and see its only seven-ten. It seems more time passed than that. Too late to earn the contest but that's okay. I do my paw motions it does help but I never been this overloaded in my life.

"I told them and they'll let your photo in. They know how much photography means to you. They're proud of what you overcame. I'm so proud you Katheryn and if you couldn't handle I would have been right there for you. Sometimes learning means you have face your fears and do stuff that scares you. Your family friends and waiting for you no matter how long it takes."

"Thank you, Mr. Wishert," I say

Stopping my paw motions and taking deep breaths. The feeling of overwhelm is still with me. The worst I have ever felt. Mr. Wishert is right and I learned a lot. Have felt a lot and something I don't like feeling but it was worth it for Mr. Jack. Seeing that he's holding out his paws and I accept his hug. For they're so much than words. That's when I finally lose it and let out what I have been holding back.

It took me thirty minutes to feel like myself again. Getting hugs from my loved ones and pushed back from strangers touch. The hugs they gave made me feel so much better and looking at great photographs has made the feeling overwhelm disappear and replaced with happiness and feeling of pride. Those not the bad kind of pride. A crowd has gathered around my photo and I told all about Jack. There were excitement and happiness around the crowd. That so great and I knew everyone would enjoy the photograph.

In the end, I didn't win but a great photograph by another young talent of girl my age does. I really loved her nature photograph and she did a great angle of trees. I didn't catch her name but she seems a lot like me in a way. I did see that she was spotted lynx. But I did place second and Ienzo placed third. I didn't win the contest but I won in a bigger way and that matters more. This year's Photography Day has been great and I wouldn't change it for the world. Looking over at my photograph once last time and mammals are still gathered around it. So happy to see it and seeing that would mean the world to me. For that's what photography means to me and I'm glad my photograph brought them to tears. For you don't always cry when you're sad. After all, that has happened my future truly is being a photographer.

**Author Note, Obviously Pop-Treats at Pop-Tarts. An Evergreen fox does exist but not the name. Ienzo and Ansel are Darwin's foxes and Charles Darwin wouldn't exist in Zootopia I changed the name to fit Zootopia. Yes, I was inspired by Kingdom Hearts characters and they're appear in the story. I'm not ashamed of that haha. Sea Salt ice cream did exist before Kingdoms Hearts made it popular. Mr. Nomura wanted it be part of Kingdom hearts. Obviously Japaw is Japan and maybe someday we can found out more Zootopia world. Told you have a story Jack and planned his story since I created him. The main story takes place in 2016 so the mini stories take place around 2014 when they're nine and ten. So until next time readers. **


End file.
